Xmen 4: Return of the brotherhood
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Summary's going to be different from the last one, but still need to think of one. Just read it.
1. Prologue

The island was peaceful, yet deserted. It lay in ruins from the battle that had raged more than six months ago; debris from cars and even the San Francisco bridge layed around in heaps. Suddenly, the graound trembled as something broke through it. The being that came up was demonish. He looked like a monster from one of those horror movies, and he had teeth that gleamed in the moonlight at night. He looked around and touched a piece of debris. Flashes from the battle appeared in his mind. The phoenix, the being that had awoken him; Magneto, Juggernaut, the Wolverine... finally, he saw his target. _The Goddess, _he thought.

She was now a full-grown woman, far different far the little child he had once known. And, she was now the leader of his one-time foe's X-men. He knew he would get his hands on her at any cost. Now, all he had to do was find Xavier's school for Gifted Children.


	2. Chapter 1

Ororo Munroe- Storm- walked the halls of the Xavier Institute. It felt good to be back at the school and back in business. She had just completed another successful training mission in the Danger Room with her co-leader of the X-men, Logan- Wolverine- and was heading back into her office to do some paper work.

She passed Kurt Wagner- Nightcrawler- on his way to his fencing class; Marie- Rogue- was with her boyfriend, Robert "Bobby" Drake- Iceman- in the kitchen, and it looked like they were sharing some icecream. The rest of her team was either in class or in one of the common rooms. As she passed one of them, a sight caught her eye, and she took a back step. One of the newer students, Ashley- the Crystal Hawk, or just plain Hawk for short- was reading a book on the couch; smiling and giggling. It didn't surprise Storm that it was one of her Star War books, and from where Storm stood, it looked like it was 'Heir to the Empire' by Timothy Zahn.

If there was one thing that Storm heard constantly from Hawk, it was about Mara Jade, her all-time favorite character. Storm knew that Hawk was one the part where Mara was being bitter toward the main character, Luke Skywalker. She never understood how or why that child was so amused by the character's bitterness. Then again, the irony was that those two characters got married later on in the series.

Whatever it was, this was a rare sight to see nowadays. Hawk had come a few months earlier with her identical twin sister- which they soon discovered was actually Hawk's personal clone- Lilly- Crystal. Crystal died a few weeks earlier thanks to Sabretooth. Ever since then, Hawk had become distant from others, and even stopped training. Storm had tried many times to get her to join the X-men in the Danger Room, but Hawk always refused. Storm knew that she was depressed from what had happened, but she was overcoming it slowly.

Thankfully, Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde- Shadowcat- and Rogue made her feel welcome and accepted. Although the feeling never lasted with her. _Especially,_ when the Cuckoos were around. Storm was still debating whether to move on or go in and talk to her when the triplets walked in.

"Hey, bird-brain," Phoebe said. "Did you not understand the message when we said that you're _not _supposed to be in here when we are?"

Hawk spared them a glance and sighed while turning the page, the smile fading. She was obviously not going to get up during the good part, even if her mood had changed.

"Hey," Irma- also called Mindee- said, snatching the book out of her hands. "She's talking to you."

"Hey!" Hawk exclaimed, jumping up as the book was snatched out of her hands. "Give that back! That's an original copy of the 1991 first edition!"

"Like we care," Celeste said.

Storm could see that Hawk was deciding whether or not to use her powers against them. Not a good sign. As soon as Hawk jumped up, everyone in the room cleared out.

"Are they pickin' on her again?" a gruff male voice asked behind her. She turned to see that it was Logan, and nodded.

It was then that she noticed Hawk's fists clenching. Deciding whether or not to shoot them with a fireball, Storm had no doubt. "Should we interfere?" She asked, turning to Logan. In response, Logan stepped through the door.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

The four of them looked up at him. "No," Hawk said darkly, glaring at the triplets. "I was just leaving."

As she stepped out, Storm moved out of her way. "I'm goin' for a ride," she said when she saw Storm. Storm nodded to her, and she walked on. Then Storm turned to the triplets. They all suddenly looked nervous. Storm held out her hand for Hawk's book, which Celeste gave to her. "Logan, could you come up with some kind of punishment for them, please?"

"How 'bout they work in the gardens for about a week?" Logan replied. The triplets suddenly had horrified looks on their faces as they thought about getting dirt on their clothes and nails.

Storm smiled. "That will work."

"Please, Ms. Munroe," Phoebe begged, "don't make us do this."

"You should've thought of that before you decided to pick on one of the students."

The triplets groaned as they walked out of the room- Celeste complaining to her sisters about how this was their fault and that she didn't any part of it- which was starting to get crowded again. Rogue and Shadowcat were among the spectators. Rogue looked at Logan, who just shrugged. Storm walked back to her office. So much for having a nice chat with Hawk.


	3. Infiltration FAIL Mindcontrol FAIL

Victor Creed- Sabretooth- waited in an abandoned warehouse for his partners. He didn't look that much different now than he had a few years ago. His long blond hair and beard were still unkempt; he still sore the large trench coat to cover up the furs, and he still looked just as big and ferocious like he did then.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal a short male slightly hunched over, with bent legs that he used for great leaps. His skin was all green and scaly. Behind him was a beautiful light blue woman. Raven Darkholme- Mystique- had been shot with the cure a few months back, and had lost all of her powers. She had been overjoyed when she found out the "cure" wasn't permanent, and started to get her powers back; although, it was taking awhile for to get her color back. At least she had her ridges back.

"Are they here?" Sabretooth asked. Mystique nodded and motioned to someone behind her. Three mutants came out from behind a stack of crates. He recognized John Allerdyce- Pyro- from the Xavier institute. However, he didn't recognize the other two, but Mystique said that they were involved with the Alcatraz incident, and that they needed to be on board. He motioned them inside.

XXX

Hawk walked back inside the mansion, relaxed again. She then realized that she didn't get her book back from the Stepford Cuckoos. _Oh well, _she thought, _hopefully Storm will have it._

On her way to Storm's office, she passed one of her friends, Siryn. "Hey, Siryn," she said.

"Hey, Hawk."

They stopped and spoke for a second. As they talked Storm walked by. "Hi, Storm," both girls said. Hawk looked at Storm for a moment. She would've sworn that Storm's eyes just flashed yellow. _Only one way to find out, _she figured.

Using her telepathy, she probed Storm's mind. Then she got her answer. "Halt imposter!"

Storm froze for a moment, then bolted up the staircase. Siryn looked at her for a moment, confused. Hawk wasted no time. "Siryn, sound the alarms."

"Why?"

"Because there's an imposter."

Siryn created a sonic scream that forced Hawk and anyone else within a one mile radius to cover their ears- even though it did very little good. "Not right next to me," Hawk said when it was all over, rubbing her ears as she dashed up the staircase.

"Sorry," Siryn said.

Luckily, Syrin's screams also slowed dpwn the intruder.

The intruder stood up and shifted her body to look like Hawk's. "Shape-shifter," Hawk commented. "Got some news for ya, so am I." Hawk shape-shifted into her favorite character from Star Wars, Mara Jade. Now, instead of a dark-dirty blond- that was practically brown- her hair was now a bright red-gold that went down, just below the shoulder blades; her eyes went from a fiery hazel to an intense emerald-green; her skin went from a nice tannish- brown she got from her days in the Florida sun to a pale white dotted every so often with freckles, and she was now in a jumpsuit instead of her riding clothes- which pretty much consisted of only jeans and a shirt; which she wore pretty much every day.

The intruder shrugged. Hawk knew she was probably thinking that people would probably think of her as the _real _Hawk and Mara as the imposter. _Let'em try,_ Hawk thought. The intruder made the first move by trying to side-kick Hawk in the gut.

Hawk ducked and rolled smoothly into a combat crouch; something she wasn't able to usually do. The intruder got up and tried to run and leap, so that her kick had more momentum. Hawk just lightninged her; producing the lightning through her fingertips.

"I thought you were a shpae-shifter," the intruder demanded in Hawk's voice.

_Stang, she's good, _Hawk thought. "That's the advantage to my ability," she said smugly. "Whatever ability the person I shift into has, I have. The advantage with this one in particular is that I keep most of my abilities. Haven't you ever heard of the Force?"

The intruder came at her again. This time though, Hawk dropped and did a helicopter kick, dropping her adversary. The intruder recoveredl, though, and got up while Hawk barrel-rolled out of the way.

XXXX

Bobby and Rogue had heard the alarms and had come out into the corridor, where they Hawk and a beautiful red-head fighting.

It looked like Hawk was having a hard time trying to injure the red-head, with all of her quick moves and dodges. Rogue realized who it was and also realized that Hawk wasn't Hawk. "Bobby," she whispered as Bobby got prepared to interfere if neccessary, "don't shoot at the red-head. Shoot at Hawk."

Bobby looked at her questioningly, but shrugged when Rogue gave him a hard look.

XXXX

Hawk saw Rogue and Iceman out of the corner of her eye, and was about to wave them over when she almost got knocked in the jaw. Thankfully, she managed to retaliate with a round house-kick. Then she decided it was time to play dirty- which, she was surprisingly willing to do.

She used her lightning two more times, which knocked the intruder out. Rogue and Bobby rushed over, and Hawk shifted back into her normal self. "Thanks for not encasing me in ice," she said.

"No problem," Rogue replied. "I remember you sayin' somethin' about a particular character from your books that you liked to take advantage with in fights. Figured that was the red-head- especially with the quickness of her moves. Not even Mystique could anticipate those."

"Let me guess, Mystique is this person."

Rogue nodded.

XXXX

Storm and Logan raced into the grand foyer. They had been in Storm's office, trying to come up with ways to convince Hawk to get back into training when Siryn's screams interrupted them.

When they got there, they saw two females fighting at the top of the staircase. The red-head shot Hawk with two lightning bolts, knocking her out. Storm almost rushed up the stairs to attack the red-head, when Logan stopped her. He pointed to Rogue, who was rushing to the red-head; although, that red-head was starting to slowly shift back into Hawk. "Are you alright?" Storm called.

"Yeah," Hawk replied. "But you might want to get Mystique down to the infirmary."

Storm looked at Logan, who looked back at her and knew he was thinking the same thing. _What the heck is Mystique doing here?_

XXXX

"Hey, Storm," Hawk called after they had taken Mystique to the infirmary. Hank was here on break from government duties, and had volunteered to take care of her. Storm stopped and turned to her. "Can I have my book back, please?"

"Sure. It's in my office."

"Thanks!" Hawk said darting off. After grabbing her book, she went back to the common room. There was a familiar patter of claws, and Hawk looked up to see Isis, her white wolf, come in. "Hey girl," she said, putting down her book.

Isis stopped to look at her... then growled. Isis _never _growled at her. "Isis," Hawk said slowly, fear and uncertainty traced in her voice at Isis' strange behavior. Suddenly, Hawk's danger sense went off, and Isis punced on her.

XXXX

The scream lasted for only an instant. Normally, Logan would assume that one of the boys had decided to pull a prank on the girls; but, he could tell with his sensitive ears, that something was wrong. Obviously, Storm did too, by the way she stopped and looked at Logan. They both rushed to the room where the scream had originated.

Hawk was on the couch, holding her hands out, as if she were holding up a barrier; while Isis was held in mid-air, struggling to get down. Logan heard some snickering a little farther down the hall. He sniffed the air and realized that it was Phoebe, Irma... and someone else. Another sniff told him that it was Danielle Moonstar- Mirage- who was with them; which was strange. He knew that Danielle and Hawk got along well with each other, and despised the Cuckoos almost as much as Hawk did.

Then, it hit him. Danielle had animal empathy; allowing her to communicate with animals just like Hawk did. Being telepaths, Logan had no doubt that the Cuckoos were mind-controlling Danielle; using her animal empathy to get to Isis, and turn her against Hawk.

XXXX

Storm was shocked by what she was seeing. Hawk had come to the mansion with Isis, and Storm knew that the wolf was harmless- unless she or anyone within Hawk's immediate friend circle was being threatened. Hawk used her telekinesis to push Isis back- just hard enough to stun her. She was frozen on the couch; trembling and taking shaky breaths while trying to comprehend what had just happened. Storm was about to go over there and comfort her, when Logan called her over. "'Ro, you might want to come and see what I've got."

Storm walked over to where Logan was. He was towering over Phoebe and Irma, who were sitting behind some plants; Danielle was standing a little ways off from them."What's going on?"

"Guess who decided it would be funny to control someone else for their power to use against Isis and turn her against Hawk."

Storm didn't need anymore hints. She turned to the twins. "Just tell me exactly _what _you were thinking when you two decided to try this?"

There was a kettledrum of thunder outside, and the air was slightly charged with electricity. Storm then felt the probes of someone trying force themself into her head. She glared at Phoebe. "Phoebe," she said darkly, "I would _not_ try that right now."

Phoebe looked down. "Just what kind of _stunt _were you trying to pull?" Logan demanded.

"We just want to let bird-" Storm glared at Irma, so she quickly amended herself. "I mean _Hawk_ know how it feels to be attacked by a wolf."

"Should've known it was you two," Hawk said behind them. Storm turned to see her standing in the doorway. Before she could say or do anything, Hawk spun on her heel toward the staircase. "I'm going to my room."

Storm turned back to the Cuckoos. "My office. _Now."_

XXXX

Kitty and Rogue were talking by the staircase, as Hawk raced up the steps. "Hey, Hawk," Rogue said. Hawk didn't stop. "Hawk?"

Hawk stopped and turned to look at her. "Everything ok?" Rogue asked. She could see Hawk starting to pull her bangs to the left. Not a good sign. After a moment of silence, Hawk turned back and continued racing up the steps. "Hawk!"

Hawk didn't stop this time. "What was that about?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know," Rogue replied. "But I do have an idea of who caused it."

XXXX

"Logan!" Rogue called. He was standing outside Storm's office when Rogue and Kitty came down. When he looked up, he saw them and smiled. "Hey, kid," he replied.

"Logan, where are the Cuckoos?"

"In there with Storm," he said, pointing with his thumb to Storm's office. "Why?"

"Hawk just ran up the staircase without a response to us," Kitty said.

"And she'd started to pull her bangs to the left," Rogue added. "Were they pickin' on her again?"

Logan nodded. "And they took it a step farther. They used Danielle's animal empathy on Isis and turned her against Hawk."

Rogue's blood boiled at this. At least she had an excuse if someone touched her skin. It's not like she could control it. But, right now, she felt like taking off the gloves and giving the Cuckoos a dose of their own medicine. She looked at Logan. "Can I _please _just do it?"

Logan snorted bemusingly. "Sorry, kid. 'Ro would fry me then you. Plus it was only two of them: Phoebe and Mindee."

"Figures," Kitty muttered.

Storm, Phoebe, and Irma came out just then. The Cuckoos were walking with their heads down, but Logan could tell that it wasn't from shame or guilt. Storm stopped next to Logan, and Rogue gave a murderous glare after the Cuckoos. Seeing that the adults needed to talk, Kitty and Rogue walked to one of the common rooms.

XXXX

"So, what did you tell them?" Logan asked.

"I told them that Celeste was off the hook and that they would be cleaning the stalls for awhile; alone, and grooming the horses as a bonus."

"Does that include Midnight Storm?"

"If Hawk allows it."

Logan secretly smiled at the thought. He knew that Hawk was more than likely to tell Midnight to give the Cuckoos a hard time; but, who could blame her?

He looked back at Storm. She looked tired, and a little stressed. He figured she could use a night off. Storm turned to look at him when she felt his eyes on her. "What?"

Logan shrugged. "I was just wonderin' if you would like to go out tonight?"

Storm hesitated. "I don't know Logan. I've got a ton of paperwork to do, and now Hawk is in one of her moods-"

"Storm," Logan said exasperatedly, "you've been workin' too much. When was the last time you had time to yourself?"

XXXX

Storm sighed at Logan's persistence. "Awhile," she conceded. "Alright, you win."

"Great, see you in a few hours," Logan said as he left her.

Storm watched him go. He was right, she could use a night off.


	4. Psi attack

Storm was walking to her room to get ready for her date, when she noticed Hawk in her own room. She was on her cherry red Pantech Reveal, texting someone, as she smiled and giggled at the messages.

XXXX

**Spottedfire: So, wat's NY like?**

**Hawkclaw: Nice. Not like Fl though.**

**Spottedfire: Cool. Rumr is that ur a mutant. True or False?**

**Hawkclaw: True. Tll ny1 bsides flameheart, and I'll tleprt down there and kll u.**

**Spottedfire: *laughs* ok. lips r cled.**

Hawk laughed and turned to lean against her bed.

**Hawkclaw: so how's-**

Hawk looked up and saw Storm standing just outside the doorway.

**Hawkclaw: so how's- gtg. Headmistress alrt. ttyl. Bye.**

**Spottedfire: Bye.**

XXXX

Storm saw Hawk look up at her, and the smile faded. She quickly typed something on her phone, read the reply, then snapped the keyboard shut. Storm tried to make a getaway, but she knew she had been caught.

"Ya know," Hawk said coming up to the door and looking out after Storm. "If you needed somethin', ya could've just asked."

Storm turned around to see Hawk, just barely sweeping the lower part from her left eye. Her hair was down; but, instead of her bangs on either side, she had pulled them down and to the left, meaning she was in a bad mood.

"Sorry, Hawk," Storm said gently. "I just saw one of those rare moments of yours."

Hawk looked down, angry at herself for letting her guard down like that. Her phone vibrated, so she looked down to see who it was. "It's Isy," she said. She pushed a button, then another one and pulled out the keypad.

Storm turned back to her room. As she started walking, she felt the familiar probings of someone trying to get into her mind. Suddenly, her head exploded in pain, and she sank to her knees.

XXXX

**Pebbleshine: Hi, Hawk!**

**Hawkstar: Hey, Is! Now's not really a good time. Alright if I txt u back l8tr?**

**Pebbleshine: Sure**

**Hawkstar: Ok. Brb.**

Hawk slid the keypad shut and turned back to Storm. She saw Storm on her knees and felt the flashes of pain from her. Hawk put up her blocks, then turned back to face the other side of the corridor. "Logan!" She cried both verbally and telepathically. Then she turned back to Storm, pulling her hair completely from her eyes. She placed her hand on Storm's shoulder, trying to get Storm to look up at her.

Logan appeared a second later. "What happened?" he demanded.

"IDK- I mean, I don't know," Hawk retorted, quickly amending her text talk. "I was texting a friend one moment; the next thing I know, I see her like this."

Logan knelt down next to Storm. Hawk removed her hand so that Logan could take over. "Storm," he said urgently. "Storm."

Finally, she seemed to snap out of it. As she composed herself, Hawk got up. "I'll leave you two," she said.

XXXX

Storm finally spoke, after what seemed like forever to Logan. "Lo-Logan," Storm stuttered.

Logan hushed her and brought her in close. He felt her muscles relax after a moment. "Storm, what happened."

"I-I don't know."

* * *

**Translations: So, wat's NY like?- **So what's New York like?

**Nice. Not like Fl though.- **Nice. Not like Florida though.

**True. Tll ny1 bsides flameheart, and I'll tleprt down there and kll u.- **True. Tell anyone besides Flameheart, and I'll teleport down there and kill you. **A/N: **Hawk does not have teleportation, she just likes to say things like that.

***laughs* ok. lips r cled.- **Ok. Lips are sealed.

**gtg- **gotta go

**ttyl- **Talk to ya later

**brb- **be right back


	5. Date escape

Hawk hid in the air vents as Storm and Logan came into Storm's office. For her, eavesdropping was a cinch. The only reason she would ever get caught, would be saying something out loud. Then again, there was also the possibility of getting caught by using her telepathy if she wasn't careful- which she _was, _and then there was always the chance of Wolverine catching a whiff of her scent- but she was always in these air vents, eavesdropping on people when she shouldn't. Right now, her usual targets were talking about what had just happened outside the office, and there was no way she was going to miss this.

XXXX

"I honestly don't _know what_ happened, Logan," Storm said. "I was walking to my room- after I got on Hawk's bad side- to get ready, when I felt someone probing my mind."

"It had to be Hawk," Logan said. "If Hawk wanted to get inside my head, she could do it without my knowing; plus, she was texting someone when it happened- I heard her phone vibrate. And it wasn't the Cuckoos either. It..." she sighed. "It felt familiar, but... I don't know, I can't explain it."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Storm gave him the look that most- not _all, _but most- people would back off on. Surprisingly for once, he actually did, and dropped the subject altogether. "So, are we still on for tonight?" He asked.

"Of course," she said, laughing. Then she looked up to the air vent. She would've sworn that there was just some movement there. When there wasn't, she shrugged. "I better go get ready."

XXXX

Hawk had to cover her mouth to suppress a cry, gasp, giggle, or possibly all three. Storm looked her direction. _Kriff!_

After a moment, she turned back Logan, got up, and left. Logan followed. After a moment, Hawk grabbed her phone.

**Strm &Wolvrine r going out 2night  
Mnsion is 2 rselves, The 2 r finally 2gethr!**

**Send to: Ali  
Angel  
Bobby  
Cannonball  
Colossus  
Dani  
Gambit  
Jubilee  
Kitty  
Rahne  
Rogue  
Sage  
Siryn**

XXXX

Rogue and Bobby were in the kitchen when they both received a text, and took out a phone to read it. Rogue gasped while Bobby looked at her for a translation. Hawk tended to use complete text talk and abbreviations, to the extent that most people would have to turn to her closest friends- Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee- for translations. "Okay, is she saying that _Storm _and _Logan _are together?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Of course, she is! C'mon Bobby, even the slowest texter knows at least those two abbreviations. I'm bettin' she was eavesdroppin' on their conversation."

XXXX

By mid-afternoon, all of the kids knew about the tried, and tried to hide the fact that they did- failing while they were at it. "Hawk was _definitely _eavesdropping," Storm said to Logan as they walked out into the carriage house.

"Yup. There's no way the kids would've found out _this _quickly wothout someone who eavesdrops for a livin' and can text up to ten people at a million miles an hour."

XXXX

After the kids had taken over the mansion- with a few restrictions from Beast- Mystique wondered around her little prison. Nothing here but medical supplies. That was when she heard some of those kids coming down the hall. She shifted herself to look like Beast, and looked out the small window. The kids waved and Mystique waved in response- unhappily, but not letting it show. Then she walked out of the infirmary, shutting off the alarms and escaping through one of the secret tunnels that they had.


	6. Claustrophobia Corner

Hawk was woken up by Rogue early the next morning. "Hawk get up."

"Why?" Hawk asked groggily, looking at her alarm clock. "Rogue, it's seven in the morning!"

"I know, but Mystique's escaped. Storm's called all of the X-men down for a debriefing."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Hawk asked. "You know the only reason why I'm still here is because I have no where else to go."

"Storm wants you to come with us."

"_What?"_

"Now don't go shootin' the messenger, I only did what I was told. Besides, Bobby couldn't stop talkin' about you after your fight with Mystique."

"Remind me to give him my thanks," Hawk growled, getting up. She sighed then gave Rogue a small smile. "I did _enjoy _giving Mystique a beating."

XXXX

The girls just managed to get to the _Blackbird _as everyone was boarding. "Good, you made it," Storm said. "Thanks, Rogue."

Rogue nodded and boarded. Storm looked at Hawk. "Look," Hawk said. "I'm not doin' this because I want to, I'm doin' this because, one you asked- so I guess I sort of have to go- and two... I guess I just want to give Mystique another beating."

XXXX

After Storm landed the _Blackbird _and everyone disembarked, everyone received a partner- minus Hawk, who was going to be working with Storm and Logan- and was assigned an area to search. "I guess that leaves us with the tunnels," Hawk commented.

"Tunnels?" Storm asked, an old chill coming over her. Hawk nodded toward the nearest tunnel that led to an old storm shelter from the World Wars. _Great, _Storm thought. It had been a couple of years since she'd walked through a maze of tunnels; that was back at Alkali Lake, when she was rescuing the children from Colonel William Stryker. She had originally thought she had put her childish fear of small places behind her, only to find herself wanting to get back to the surface.

_You going to be okay?_ Hawk asked telepathically, interrupting her thoughts.

Storm glared at her for a moment, then smiled slightly. _I'll be fine._

"Are we going or what?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Storm said, looking away from Hawk and taking the lead. "We're going."

XXXX

Hawk stumbled through the complete darkness. She may be one of the more powerful mutants, but that didn't mean she had everyone's abilities. "Storm, can you give a spark?"

"How 'bout a torch if you're that desperate?" Logan said.

Hawk snorted. "Only if you want to get Bar-Be-Qued." She replied, remembering one of her favorite lines from Sky High.

"Okay you two," Storm said, flicking her palm for the spark. Hawk could tell by the way she relaxed that she would feel alot better with something to light the way. Although, she still walked a little stiffly. Isis was sniffing around, picking up Mystique's scent trail. Even though, they all knew Wolverine could do the same thing just as efficiently, it helped to know that there was someone else to back him up.

They reached an intersection at the end of the tunnel, and that was when Isis stopped and growled. Hawk could see several torches- that probably haven't been used in years- still on their holders, and used her fire ability to light up each one. "Thanks, Hawk," Storm said.

"No problemo."

Isis still stood where she was though, growling; the fur on her spine becoming a mohawk. W_hat's wrong, girl? _Hawk asked.

_She's here, _Isis replied,_ along with Sabretooth, some mud-slime that smells like a toad, and someone who smells like charcoal._

Hawk froze at the mention of Sabretooth's name. _How do you know Sabretooth's here?_

_He smells like a graveyard. _

Hawk shifted into Mara Jade and got into the Ataru opening stance. Because Mara Jade had one of the stronger "danger senses", Hawk's own danger sense became augmented. Someone was definitely here, but- as was usually the case when it came to her danger sense- she couldn't tell which direction the danger would be coming from until too late.

"Hawk, look out!" Storm cried. Knowing that Storm could sense when people were coming, Hawk ducked and rolled- with enough sense to turn off her lightsaber- into a combat crouch. Sabretooth landed right in front of her; Mystique and Toad dropped down from somewhere, and Pyro came through one of the tunnels.

_Great, _Hawk thought. "Yo, Toad!"

Toad looked her direction, and Hawk took out a 'Fruit by the Foot'. After unwrapping and unrolling it, she tore it down the center, and started chewing on one part. Toad didn't like being taunted- or having his time wasted- though, and made a grab with his tongue- if anything, just to really gross her out- for the part she was chewing on. Hawk had expected this though, and- as if she was Indiana Jones- whipped the other half around Toad's tongue; then- with the help of her telekinesis- she pulled him down and knocked him out cold with the pommel of her lightsaber. "When will you learn?" she muttered, popping the rest of the half she was already chewing on into her mouth.

XXXX

Pyro decided to take his chances with his former teacher. Storm manifested a cloud above him; adding a roll of thunder in warning and for effect. Pyro ignored it, and ignited his Zippo. Storm doused him, and a fireball hit him from behind. Pyro whirled around to see Hawk there; back in her normal form, with a fireball in each palm. Pyro sneered and turned toward her, not knowing what he was about to get himself into.

Then, Sabretooth bowled Storm over, knocking the wind out of her. This also put her in a tight corner...

XXXX

During Hawk's firefight with Pyro, Storm's fear hit her; like a tsunami overpowering a building. This weakened her concentration a little, and allowed Pyro's blaze to come closer to her. Now, _Hawk _was in a tight spot. If she took a crucial second to get her psi blocks up, Pyro would more than likely gain the upper hand. If she continued on, she would lose more of her concentration, eventually all of it, and Pyro would _still _gain the upper hand.

With no other option, she ducked and rolled to the wall opposite of her. It took Pyro a second to realize that she wasn't there any more, and that second was all she needed to get her blocks up. Automatically after that, she clamped her wrists together and caused an even bigger blaze that shoved Pyro's blaze back; then she swapped the blaze for a spout. The water soaked him, and she grabbed his lighter with her TK, tossing it onto the a kind of shelf toward the ceiling. Without his lighter, Pyro was powerless.

Then, she turned to where she last saw Storm. Sabretooth was there, towering over her, as she coward closer to the wall. Hawk knew she was having a panic attack and- knowing Sabretooth was a sadist- she also knew that he was probably relishing in her terror; which made Hawk's blood boil. It was already bad enough that he caused Crystal's death, but, as he stood there- while Storm coward in terror- and smiled, that was the last straw...

XXXX

_"Where did he go?" Crystal demanded._

_Hawk shrugged, looking around the clearing. The two were having a fight about family secrets when Sabretooth jumped out of nowhere. After Crystal had delivered a few blows, he'd jumped out of sight; but Hawk wasn't fooled. She knew he was somewhere around here. Suddenly, he burst out of the trees, right where Crystal was. Before either girl could do anything, Sabretooth caught Crystal with a blow to the jugular..._

XXXX

The flashback hit hard, and Hawk's anger reached it's peak. She casted a blaze- so hot, anyone that wasn't impervious to nature could feel the heat wave- to Sabretooth, knocking him back against the wall, leaving him roaring in agony.

Try as Pyro might to get the flames under his control and have go back to her, Hawk just added more.

XXXX

The heat wave paused the fight between Mystique and Wolverine for a second. As Mystique turned to see where it originated, Wolverine knocked her out with a punch to the skull. Then, he turned to see Hawk blazing Sabretooth. In any other situation, Logan would've let her continue; but, he knew she needed to stop before she killed someone. The heat became more intense with every step he took, and he would have sworn that she would turn into the Crystal Hawk at any moment.

It seemed though, that she was unaffected by the heat- which wasn't surprising considering she was a Floridian, and their highs down there tended to sometimes breach the hundreds. "Hawk," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hawk, that's enough." He was surprised that that actually got through to her. He continued. "He's down, Hawk, he's down. There's no need for you to go any further."

"Maybe not for you," Hawk muttered. Then, she used her telekinesis to sweep Sabretooth along with Mystique, Toad, and Pyro back into the tunnels. That was when he saw Storm huddled in the corner. He stepped forward, but Hawk held him back. It was then, that Logan noticed the sir was charged with electricity. "What's going on?"

"Sh-she's claustrophobic," Hawk said, blinking rapidly. Logan had no doubt that whatever Storm was going through, Hawk was receiving telepathically. But something else that she said struck home.

"What?" Logan was shocked by this revelation. In all the years he's known Storm, he never knew she had claustrophobia. "How's that? She seems perfectly fine at the mansion, and you know how crowded that place can get."

"Try a house falling on you and your family- killing _both _of your parents- your mother dying right next to you, and being buried under the rubble for three days, all when you're six years old."

"How do you know this?"

Hawk had that guilty look on her face. "I sort of slipped into her mind and found out; then she told me later. She's more or less gotten over most of it though. It's only in times like this, that it really gets to her."

"So what do we do now?" Logan asked, stepping closer towards Storm.

"No, don't-"

Too late. The air became super-charged with electricity. Knowing Storm's emotional condition, Hawk knew they had only mere _seconds_ before things went from worse to disastrous. "What's goin' on?" Logan demanded.

"Storm's going on power overload," Hawk replied. "And if you don't want to get fried, get behind me. _Now."_

Logan did just that, knowing she wasn't joking. Just as Hawk managed to get up a force-field up, a lightning bolt struck right between them and Storm. Then the air was once again still, and so was Storm. Logan rushed over to her. "Hawk, what's goin' on?"

"Relax, will ya? She's fine. She's just unconscious. This is what happens when her claustrophobia takes over; she loses control over her powers, then she passes out from exhaustion. She'll wake up in..." Hawk pretended to look at the watch that she didn't have for dramatic effect. "...three...two...one."

XXXX

Storm stirred a little as she came to. She smelled ozone and realized what had just happened. She looked over her shoulder and thanked the Lord that they were both unscathed. "See?" she heard Hawk say. "Told'ya she was fine."

Logan looked back towards her. "You okay, 'Ro?"

"Yes," Storm said a little shakily. "I'm fine."

_Yeah,_ Hawk sent. _We'll see about that when **I **talk to you._

Storm glared at her. _What have I told about reading my thoughts?_

_Sorry._

Logan glanced at Hawk. "What?" she asked, directing her question at Logan. No one answered. "Look, can we just go so that we can get out of here?"

"I'm going to have to agree with Hawk on this one," Storm said, getting up. They all met up with the others at the _Blackbird, _who were shocked to discover that their group was attacked, and left a Kitty screaming ambush.


	7. Nightmare of a Storm

They arrived back at the mansion by mid-afternoon, leaving the kids to do whatever they wanted. Hawk hung out with Kitty and Rogue as they caught up with Ali- Alison Blaire, Dazzler- and went to burn off some steam in the Danger Room. Colossus- Piotr Nikiolivitch Rasputin, or Peter; Angel- Warren Worthington III- and Iceman went into one of the common rooms with Samuel "Sam" Guthrie- Cannonball- to play pool. Logan overlooked the Danger Room session where the girls were. He had to admit, they were not a bad team.

Storm went to her green house. She could not _believe _that she had let her claustrophobia get the better of her. Sure, Sabretooth had knocked her down, and towered over her. But, she could have just struck him down with lightning bolt; but no, she had to give into her fear.

Then again, there had been something in his eyes- something dark and devious and _very _familiar- that made her skin crawl. And she _knew _it wasn't from the train station incident- let alone the statue of Liberty incident- despite herself wanting it to be.

XXXX

Storm went to bed that night, after making sure the kids were all in bed- even though she knew that they'd all probably get up again and raid the kitchen- without realizing that the sky had gone from a beautiful night, to an ominous black. As she drifted into a fitful sleep, the wind started to pick up, and, in the distance, thunder could be heard.

XXXX

Hawk woke up when she was shot into someone's nightmare. She, at first thought she was back in Florida because of the heat; but, it was night, and the buildings were all wrong. Plus, it usually cooled down a little at night in Florida, and the buildings were all wrong. Suddenly, a large shadowy figure appeared right in front of her; scaring the living daylights out of her and snapping her awake. Hawk knew _someone _was having a nightmare, but didn't know _who, _yet. There was a crash of thunder that probably woke the rest of the mansion.

Rogue stuck her head in. "Everything okay?"

"Don't look at me," Hawk said. "I'm not the one causin' this."

"If not you then..." Rogue looked at her. "Oh no."

"What?"

"It's Storm."

"What!"

The girls dashed three doors down, where Storm's loft was, and saw Storm tossing, turning, and moaning in her sleep. Logan came by then. "Can't you just wake her up?" Logan demanded, looking at Hawk.

Hawk tried to use her telepathy, but nearly got her brain fried in the process. "Sure, if I want to get my brain fried."

Logan went into the room then, and started to gently shake her shoulder. "Storm, Storm," he said quietly. "C'mon, darlin'. 'Ro, you've got to wake up."

Hawk and Rogue looked at each other with devious looks on their faces. Some of the other students started to crowd around Storm's door. That's when Logan popped his claws and pricked Storm's shoulder. Storm gasped and bolted up. Thankfully, as soon as she woke up, the weather calmed down. "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare and the weather decided to have a psychotic break," Hawk said. That earned her a glare from just about everyone. "What?"

"Everyone back to bed," Logan said. Everyone did as they were told, but Hawk went inside her air vent. There was no way she was going to miss this.

XXXX

"Are you sure you're okay, 'Ro?" Logan asked.

"Yes, Logan," Storm said. "It was just a nightmare, that's all."

"It's been awhile since you've had one, 'Ro," Logan pointed out. "Ever since..." Storm gave him a warning glare that told him to drop it. He was about to say 'Phoenix'. Her best friend- and the love of Logan's life- Jean Grey, had lost control over her powers not long before Hawk and Crystal came along. Logan had been forced to kill Jean and they both knew it'd be a long time before either one of them got over it.

"Sorry," Logan said. "If you're sire your alright, I'll go back to my room now. 'Night."

"Good night, Logan." After he left, Storm looked up into the air vent. "Hawk, I know you're there. Get down here." Hawk pushed the vent open and slipped out. "How did you know I was there?"

"Did you _honestly think _you would get away with it?"

"I got away with it last time," Hawk countered, not revealing which time it was.

_That's what you think, _Storm thought. Hawk either didn't notice- which would be a real shock- or didn't care.

"So, what's going on Storm?" Hawk asked a moment later. "There has to be some sort of trigger." Storm gave her the same glare she gave Logan, but she knew it would do little good with her. Hawk liked to take chances and push her limits. "Storm, if you even _think _about sayin' Sabretooth, I'm gonna go digging through your mind until I find out. I don't suppose it'd help if I said I was woken up by _your _nightmare?"

"What?" Storm asked, shocked by what she just heard.

"There was some sort of shadowy figure in there. And I don't dream about shadowy figures. I at first thought I was back in Florida; but, the buildings were all wrong and the temperatures were warmer than Florida at night. So, it had to be in Africa. C'mon Storm, is it someone from your past?"

Storm sighed. "You have to _promise not _to tell _anyone. _Not even _Logan."_

"Okay, fine. Just tell me what's going on."

XXXX

"But you haven't seen or heard from this Farouk guy in years," Hawk said. Storm had just told her about a man she described as the living _embodiment _of evil. She'd only had a brief confrontation with him, but it was enough to know that she should _never _go anywhere _near _him again.

"I know, Hawk," Storm said. "That's the strange thing. I don't know if it's stress or if I'm going crazy."

"You're not going crazy."

"Thanks for the comfort."

"Storm, if you were goin' crazy, the _weather_ would be goin' crazy 24/7"

Storm smiled then looked at her alarm clock. "I think it's time for you to go back to bed."

Hawk sighed. "Alright, alright. Night."


	8. Meet the Shadow King

"Did you put the tracker on their jet?" Sabretooth asked.

"Yes," Mystique replied.

"I don't see why we need it," Pyro complained. "I can just as easily taken you there myself."

"We need to make sure the _Goddess _is still there when we attack."

"Who put you in charge?" Mystique challenged. Sabretooth growled, and, for the first time in Mystique's life, she actually became afraid of him and backed off. There was something about him that didn't seem quite right. Sure, he'd always been vicious and a little scary, yes; but there was something in his eyes that gave her a bad feeling...

XXXX

After that night, Storm didn't have any more psi attacks; which was a great relief to everyone- especially Logan. Because of Logan's behavior towards Storm, the kids started making bets on who would ask who out; when they would be going, and where they would be going. Most of them bet that it would be Logan- date and times were to be settled after the first ask out- because of the way he started watching Storm more intently, and he made sure that he was in- or at least oversaw, even if it meant Storm not knowing about it- all of her Danger Room sessions.

Today though, Rogue and Hawk decided to invite them out riding with them, Jubilee, and Kitty. It quickly became obvious that Logan was clueless when it came to tacking up horses. Thankfully, he was in the wrong stall to begin with. "Logan," Hawk said, leading out of the current horses' stall and leading him to a dark bay- a brown horse with a black mane, tail, and legs- horse with a long proud head and straight profile; small pointed ears; large gentle eyes; big nostrils; a full mane and forelock; a neck that was long and muscular and set into prominent withers. "This is Valley- short for Valiant," Hawk explained when they reached the stall. "She's a Latvian." As they stepped in, Logan could see that the shoulders are long and sloping; the chest was high and deep; her back was straight, with a long, slightly sloping croup, and he could see that the legs are solid and well-muscled with strong joints. She was also tacked up.

"What's wrong with the horse I was trying to tack?"

"Uh... Logan, no offense or anything, but the added adamantium to your bones adds to bone density, which adds to mass, which adds to overall weight..." she used her hands like a scale. "...and since horses can carry only twenty percent of their weight... you catch my drift?"

Logan nodded, then turned to the gray horse. "If you're concerned about that, Hawk, then what makes you think I can ride her? She doesn't look like she could carry _half _of my weight."

"Never judge a book by it's cover," Hawk countered easily. "Actually, Logan, this is one of the stronger breeds of horses. Valley has _alot _of strength and stamina to spare, and she's about sixteen hands high, which is _perfect _for your height. Latvian's are actually draft horses that are used nowadays as used as a riding horse. Besides, you won't look even remotely as awkward riding her, than you would on a Clydesdale or Shire." She pointed to two horses- one an _extremely _tall black one, the other, another tall one, but this one was a chestnut. Both had a white blaze going down their face, and they were obviously draft horses. Hawk turned back to him. "Now which one do you choose?"

XXXX

They all headed out onto one of the well known trails at the mansion. Storm was riding a black Andalusian stallion, Thunder; Hawk was on her black Andalusian mare, Midnight Storm; Rogue was on a black Thoroughbred stallion, Cobalt; Kitty rode a chestnut Arabian, Garnet, and Jubilee was riding a chestnut Thoroughbred, Sparks.

After jumping another fallen log, Hawk pulled back to keep pace with Storm who was just a couple of horses behind her."So, what's going on with you and _Logan?"_

Storm glared at her. "Are you eavesdropping again?"

"No," Hawk said innocently. "It's all over Logan his face."

Storm rolled her eyes. "We're just friends, Hawk."

"Right," Hawk said sarcastically. "I see how it's gonna be." She had that mischievous look on her face that told Storm she was up to no good.

However, before Storm could say anything about it, Jubilee's horse started acting up. "Whoa," Jubilee said soothingly. That didn't help much, and Hawk could clearly see Sparks' muscles tense. "Sparks, easy, easy," Jubilee repeated. Sparks was starting to sweat now, and her ears were stiffly twitching back and forth, along with her clamped tail, Hawk knew that horse was about to bolt. Not to mention, making all of the other horses agitated. She was also snorting and making low grunts. "Whoa, whoa!" Now Sparks reared and Jubilee fell off.

"Jubilee!" Kitty cried as her own horse started acting up.

"Everyone, dismount!" Hawk ordered, dismounting her own horse. She then used her telepathy to round up Sparks- or at least as close to th egroup as Sparks would she turned to Midnight. "Get all of the horses back to the stables now. Danielle should be there. Tell her what's going and to send Colossus, Angel, Iceman and Beast out here. Midnight nodded and rounded up the other horses. "What's going on, Hawk?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not sure, but..." Suddenly, there they were. The Brotherhood. "Oh, great, " she muttered.

"What?"

"We got company." Hawk called to Isis and Sky and told them to get their butts over there ASAP. "Storm, the Brotherhood's here!"

XXXX

"Storm, the Brotherhood's here!" Hawk called.

"Great," Storm muttered. "What do they want now?"

Logan shrugged, then unsheathed his claws.

_Snikt!_

That was when the Brotherhood came into view. Sabretooth was in the lead, with Mystique and Pyro on either side of him, followed by Toad, Juggernaut, and Multiple Man. The formation made Storm curious. "Since when did Sabretooth become in charge?"

Again, Logan shrugged. That was when Beast, Angel, Colossus and Iceman showed up. Iceman went to his partner, Shadowcat; Colossus, Rogue; Angel, Jubilee; Beast and Wolverine, and Storm was paired with Hawk. Sky and Isis came in just then. Isis went with Wolverine and Beast while Sky was with Angel and Jubilee.

Pyro automatically went to Iceman; Juggernaut went for Kitty; Toad went for Jubilee and Angel; Sabretooth went for Storm and Hawk, and Multiple Man went for whoeever else. Sabretooth launched himself at Storm, and the battle began. Hawk pushed him to the ground with her telekinesis, which led to a growl of dismay. Sabretooth then looked at Hawk with a new interest, and Storm suddenly realized what was going on. Hawk continued to stare at him, and flicked her palms open. "Hawk, wait," Storm said walking towards her. She had to be sure this was who she thought it was. Her suspicion was confirmed when she saw Sabretooth's amber eyes flash. "Oh, no."

"What?" Hawk asked, confused.

"Hawk, run."

"What?"

"Run, het out of here."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Storm I can take him."

"No, you can't. this is not who you think it is."

"Huh?"

Storm didn't have time to deal with Hawk's curiousity and stubborness. "Hawk, go. _Now."_

"Okay, okay, I'm going." With that, Hawk dashed off into the trees. Then Storm turned back to face the Sahdow King.

XXXX

Hawk found Rogue going after Multiple Man. She was grumbling about how she couldn't tell the difference between the clones and the real Multiple Man when Hawk arrived. "Oh," Hawk said. "That's easy. It's the guy in the center of those two, who's _not _fighting. It's the easiest trick in the book. Stay between or behind your bodyguards and you don't have to fight."

"Thanks," Rogue said, turning to Colossus, who was taking care of another pair of clones the opposite direction. "Colossus!" Colossus turned to the girls. "Cover me!"

While Colossus covered, Hawk played with her telepathy on Multiple Man until Rogue took him out.

XXXX

"So," Shadow King said as Sabretooth. "You finally figured it out."

"What do you want?" Storm asked icily.

"The world," Shadow King mocked. "But the Brotherhood's a good start."

Storm held fast against his taunts. If she gave in, she would just be playing his game.

"I must say," he continued, "it's certainly been a _long time _since the last time we met."

"I hoped the last time we met would be the _final _time we met."

"Why all the bitterness, Ororo?" Shadow King asked mock-curiously. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

Storm glared at him with such intense hatred that you'd think that she'd strike him with a lightning bolt any second. "Do you know that I can cause a series of lightning bolts to concentrate on your body, so intense, that it would kill you instantly?" She asked in response.

"Ah, now you've hurt my feelings." He paused and then looked at Storm with a devilish look. "I wonder how that young girl would react if she knew who I _really _was."

That caught her off guard, but she held her ground. "You leave her out of this," Storm said ominously. Her eyes started to turn silver, and she let her anger fuel and super-charge the air with electricity. "This has _nothing _to do with her."

Farouk chuckled. "Oh, but it does, Ororo, it does." That did it. If there was one thing that got Storm angry, it was threatening the children. She brought down a lightning bolt on him. Farouk blocked it with a psi shield, then retaliated by using Sabretooth's claws to slash at her abdomen. Storm spun out of the way, then messed with the air pressure in his ears; which was _very _effective. Shadow King went down; but, before Storm could finish him, he brought down a psi bolt on her; knocking her back and stunning her. Shadow King got up and went to Storm. However, before he could do anything, Wolverine came out of nowhere; bowling him over.

When Storm was conscious enough to comprehend what was going on, she bolted up and saw Wolverine attacking Sabretooth. "Logan, no!" She cried. Wolverine stopped and looked at Storm. "It's not who you think it is."

XXXX

After freeing Kitty from Juggernaut, Hawk went back to where Storm was. Wolverine was already there, but it was clear that she didn't want his or anybody else's help. She didn't want the other to carry her burden. _Well too bad,_ Hawk thought. And, for the second time that day, she wondered who this guy was that Storm refused to let anyone else, but her, fight.

XXXX

"What do you mean, 'Ro?" Logan asked.

"Just trust me, Logan," Storm pleaded, _"please."_

Logan didn't know if it was something in her voice, or if it was just instinct, but he let Sabretooth go and walked over to Storm.

"Just trust me," she repeated. "He is _not _someone you want to tangle with."

Before Logan could say anything else, Isis came bursting from the underbrush, and attacked Sabretooth. "No!" Storm cried.

XXXX

_'Bout time you showed up,_ Hawk thought as Isis came out of the underbrush. Hawk was up in the trees, where she had a better view of what was going on. Suddenly, her head exploded with pain; so much so that, she lost her grip on the branch she was on and fell.

XXXX

Storm sensed someone falling out of the trees, before hearing the rustle of leaves, followed by a thud. She turned to see Hawk sprawled on the ground. "Hawk," Storm said, rushing over to her. She was going to have a long talk with Hawk after this about following orders in the field. Hawk started to moan in pain as Storm reached her.

Shadow King laughed. "Such a feisty spirit, and _so very powerful._ She'll be a pleasure to have under my control."

"No," Storm said, knowing she was in a very tight corner. "Leave her alone. Please, she's just a child."

"What are you proposing, Ororo?"

Storm took a deep breath, she knew what was coming up, but she didn't have a choice in the matter. "Take me instead."

Shadow King laughed menacingly. "Why would I want to take you?"

"You wanted me originally," Storm pointed out. "Not to mention, the fact that I have better control over my powers than she does."

Again, Shadow King laughed, but Hawk, at least, stopped moaning, and Storm got that dreaded feeling that he just accepted her proposal.

"Done!"

XXXX

Logan stood by and watched the exchange between Sabretooth and Storm. He saw Hawk on the ground, and knew she was probably spying on them. The fear he sensed from her was unlike any other fear he'd sensed from her in the past. Before he could ask Storm what was wrong, she collapsed to her knees, crying out in agony. Sabretooth blinked a couple of times in confusion. He didn't know what he was doing here, or why he had come. But seeing Logan gave him the chance to finish what he started on the statue.

XXXX

Hawk bolted up after the pain subsided. Then she saw Storm on her knees. _No! _she thought. Then she saw Sabretooth and Logan unsheathing their claws. Hawk would've given _anything _to see Sabretooth's butt whooped, but Storm was in trouble, and they had to help her. "Logan!"

Logan looked at her as she got between them. She glared at Sabretooth. "Call it a truce for now, and get the rest of the of the Brotherhood _off _of the property. You'll get safe passage off. But _don't _think that this changes anything between us."

Sabretooth growled, but accepted the offer. Logan glared at her. "Don't look at me like that!"

"You just let him go free."

"Look, under normal circumstances, I'd be happy to let you beat up. But these _aren't normal."_

They both rushed over to where Storm was on her side. It was clear that the psi battle- which Hawk _knew _was going on- was taking a toll on her. Logan cradled her and she jolted awake. "Logan," she whispered.

Logan looked down at her. "Don't worry, darlin'. You're going to be alright."

"Logan, kill me, please," Storm begged.

"What?"

"Kill me."

As soon as she said that, Hawk glared in warning at Logan. _Don't do it, Logan._

"Please, Logan," Storm continued_. _"Please, do it while he's in me."

"Who?"

_"Me, Logan,"_ a voice that belonged to Storm, and yet didn't, said. Her voice had suddenly become much deeper and ominous. Hawk could also see that her eyes had gone silver with just a hint of purple.

Logan had jumped at her voice, and almost dropped her. "Yeah, Logan," Hawk encouraged. "You might wanna drop her."

"What? Why?"

"That ain't Storm."

Shadow King laughed as Storm. A cackle that sent even Hawk's hackles rising. "She's right, Logan."

Logan went with Hawk's advice. Shadow King got up and turned to face them. "Farouk!" a voice called behind them. They all turned to see a bald man, probably in his early to mid-fifties, stalk towards them. Then, for the first time since she had come to the mansion, Hawk saw Logan's jaw drop. "Leave them alone."


	9. Releasing Storm

"Charles Xavier," Shadow King said slowly. "It's been a long time."

Hawk turned to Logan. "_That's _Charles Xavier?"

Logan nodded, dumbstruck.

"You told me that he was dead- _and _that he was a paraplegic."

"I _was," _Xavier said, turning to Hawk. "But there will be more time to explain later." He turned back to look at the Shadow King. "Let Storm go, Farouk."

Shadow King laughed. "You think I'm holding her against her will? She _allowed _me to do this."

"Only because she bargained for me," Hawk cut in. Shadow King glared at her, and she _almost _shrank back. She started reciting a couple of bible verses she remembered her friend texting her, and started playing 'Falling in the Black' by Skillet in her head. If there was one thing Hawk knew, this was as close to facing Devil as she was going to experience in this life time.

"The only thing she bargained for was your _life-_"

"Oh, shut it, Shadow," Hawk said, using her little nickname she came up with for him. The Shadow King tried to force his way into her mind, but Hawk held her blocks up. Suddenly, Storm's eyes reverted back to normal. "Get him out of my head," Storm said desperately, before Shadow King took over again.

_Rogue! _Hawk called telepathically.

_Where are you? _Rogue demanded.

_Uh... no where you wanna be right now. Get everyone into the mansion.  
_

_Why?_

_Can I just say that the forecast isn't good?_

_What's goin' on with Storm?_

_I'll explain later, I promise._

_You better._

As the Shadow King took over Storm again, Hawk found that weak opening in her mind and called to the Professor.

XXXX

"Don't fight me, Storm," Shadow King ordered.

"I will _not_ let you use my powers for destruction," Storm replied defiantly. Try as she might, she couldn't escape his influence, and as a result, he began to draw on her powers. And, if she resisted, started attacking her psionically. She hoped that Hawk would find a way in and help.

XXXX

Hawk opened her eyes to find herself in a nice forest with Professor Xavier. "How on earth did you do that?" Xavier asked.

Hawk shrugged. "Storm says that I might have some "static" in my mind since I can control air, and air involves the weather, which involves lightning, you get the picture.

There was the sound of fighting up ahead. They raced up to a clearing- keeping behind the trees- and saw Storm fighting a shadowy figure. _Now I know why he's called the "Shadow King", _Hawk thought wryly. Then she turned to the Professor. "What's he doing to her?"

"Trying to break her," Xavier replied grimly, focusing on her. "And I fear he's terribly close."

Hawk grabbed the branch above her and started to climb the tree to get a better view of the situation. Storm was on the ground, trying desperately to escape the Shadow King's grasp. Problem was, Shadow King kept on using psi attacks on her. And the more psi attacks that he used on her, the stronger the chain- which Hawk just noticed- around her neck became, and the weaker she got.

Hawk had a limited amount of options in Storm's mind. She didn't want to use fire or lightning because it could cause damage in Storm's mind- even though she knew Storm herself wielded lighting- and she didn't want to risk it. Diversion was pretty much her only option.

"Hey, Shadow!" Hawk cried, going into a side-kick. She used her telekinesis to keep herself levitated until she was about to hit home. The Shadow King looked up, just as her foot made contact on his gut, then doubled over, reflexively letting go of the chain that held Storm. "Missed me?" Hawk smirked.

Farouk growled and shot a psi bolt at her. Hawk blocked it with her own psi shield. "That the best you got?"

Farouk smiled, grabbed Storm's chain, and shot a _lightning _bolt at her. Hawk gasped, then- using her own skill with the weather, and because it'd take too long to try and create a stronger shield- she absorbed it. _OMG! _She thought.

Keeping a wary eye on Farouk, Hawk dashed back into the trees. "Did you see that?" Hawk asked Xavier. He shook his head.

"I was trying to establish a telepathic connection with her, but you diversion was too short."

"Well, it ain't my fault that he grabbed the chain again."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"When he has the chain, he has complete control over Storm's powers-" There was a cry of pain from Storm, and Hawk turned just in time to see the chain become more solidly visible. "Of course," she muttered, remembering something that she didn't think was important at first, but was now relevant, before turning back to the Professor. "The chain started to fade as soon as he let go of it. My guess is that's her resistance and submission. The more she resists, the more the chain fades. Shadow knows that, so he attacks her so that she submits to him. The more she submits to him, the stronger and more solid the chain becomes. How he even got that chain on her is beyond me."

Xavier nodded, and Hawk turned back and got ready to go back out. "Think you can engage him into a psi battle?" Xavier nodded. "Alright," Hawk said, going out into the clearing. "Hey! Farouk! Nah na-nah, na-nah, na-nah, na!"

Farouk looked up to see Hawk taunting him. Storm was on her side, terribly weak from her fight. Farouk shot a lightning bolt at Hawk, which she dodged. "C'mon! Give me your best shot."

Just as Farouk was about to shoot another one at her, he cried out in pain, and Hawk knew that Xavier had started his attack. Apparently, so did Farouk, because he growled Xavier's name, and decided to ignore her and battle. With him distracted, went over to Storm.

Storm was tired and weak from her struggle, and it didn't take a rocket scientist- or a psychic- to see that all she wanted to do was sleep. Well, Storm could sleep for all Hawk cared, just so long as it wasn't for eternity. The only question was, how was she going to get that chain off of Storm?

Hawk decided to slowly cut it by shape-shifting her arm into Wolverine's, and using his claws to cut through it. It worked- thanks to the force-field that she put around it to keep from nicking Storm- and Storm was free from the Shadow King's influence. Hawk turned to see the Professor and Farouk going at it- and knowing that Farouk was not going leave Storm alone with out forced- she ignored what she wanted to do earlier, and shot a lightning bolt at him from her fingertips and fried the Shadow King.


	10. Taking out the Shadow King

In the outside physical world, Storm had started creating a category five hurricane to attack the mansion with. Suddenly, all of the clouds dissipated, the winds died, and Storm started to fall from the sky. Logan caught mid-leap with a grunt. Hawk came out of her mental trance and came up to him. "She's goin' to be okay, Logan," Hawk said. "She's just _extremely _weak from when the Shadow King attacked her."

"Who?"

"Better let Storm explain, I don't really know myself."

"Where's the Professor?" Logan asked, looking around. Hawk did the same.

"That's a good question," Hawk said. She was sure that Xavier had come out of Storm's mind with her, but that didn't explain where he was now.

Storm started to stir a little, and Hawk knew she was having a migraine. "Hawk, the next time you want to use lightning inside my head, _don't."_

"Whoops," Hawk, laughing nervously.

Logan put Storm down and supported her as she staggered. "Now, if we can only find the Professor-" Logan began.

"Looking for someone?" a voice called from a few feet in front of them, dark and malicious. Then the Professor stepped out of the trees.

"Found him," Hawk said.

Storm gasped. _"No!"_

"You can blame your little friend for allowing this to happen," Shadow King said.

"How did _I _cause this?" Hawk demanded.

"The force of your lightning bolt pushed me into Xavier's psychic form, allowing me to bind my form to his."

"Or, better yet, put that 'psychic chain' around him." Hawk used her fingers as quotation marks for emphasis. "So what? You've only augmented you telepathy. What do you expect to accomplish in doin' that? That's nothing compared to what I can do." Hawk suddenly felt pain in her head. "Okay, okay, I get the point."

"Do you now..."

While Shadow King rambled on, Hawk hissed to Storm. "What was the tactic that Hitler used during World War II? I think it's part of football..."

"Blitz Krieg?"

"Yeah! Remind me what that means again..."

"Lightning fast-" Storm stopped and looked at Hawk as she realized what she was getting at. "Oh no."

Hawk smiled. "Oh, yes."

"Hawk, don't even _think _about it."

"Too late."

Storm gave her a sharp look and wondered if she'd always been like this before and, perhaps after, the orphanage. "You're _not _going up against him _alone _with _lightning."_

"Who said anything about doin' alone? I was thinking about doin' it _together."_

"You're not going to use lightning. You can't wield it properly- if my migraine has anything to say about it. Let alone, _fly and wield it."_

Hawk sighed dramatically. "Storm, you underestimate me. I was hoping to use Mara and be a decoy_. Then, _we could blitz it. You strike first and then we could both strike afterward."

"Mara Jade can control lightning?" Logan asked skeptically.

Hawk rolled her eyes. "Honestly, how do you guys think I took out Mystique?" She didn't realize both adults were there when she struck Mystique. Logan was just teasing her.

Storm sighed. "Alright, go with it."

XXXX

As Hawk slowly backed behind Logan, Storm started to call upon the winds to lift her up. Logan placed a hand on her arm to stop her for a moment. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Storm nodded. "I'm fine Logan." Although, she knew- and didn't tell Logan- that her migraine would probably get worse when she sent out her lightning. Shadow King got a little preoccupied- probably trying to get Xavier under control- as the three talked, but now, he noticed Hawk was missing, and Storm's breeze starting to pick up.

"Oh, no you don't, Witch," Shadow King growled. That didn't phase her a bit. She was used to being called a "Weather Witch," "Goddess," and- her personal favorite- "Wind Rider." What _did _phase her, was his telepathy. Usually it only gave Xavier a headache to try and reach her mind while she was in-tune with her abilities. But, with Shadow King's augmented telepathy, it only increased the pain in _her _head; close to the point where she was ready to pass out.

"Hey, Shadow!" Hawk called from below. "Quit pickin' on her and try me for a change!"

The pressure ceased and Storm was back to having just a migraine. Storm just hoped that Hawk hurried up. Keeping herself aloft with the winds was already starting to drain her.

XXXX

After Hawk telekinetically pushed Farouk down and broke his psi sword with her lightsaber, she looked up to the skies. "Blitz it!"

XXXX

Storm was about to reach the brink of unconsciousness, when Hawk gave her the signal. "Blitz it!"

Summoning the last bit of energy she had, Storm brought a lightning bolt down on him once, then again as Hawk shot her lightning bolt. The pain in her head became so overwhelming, she had to give in to the darkness.

XXXX

The Professor laid on the ground, writhing in pain. Hawk rushed over and slowly took some of it away. She only hoped they didn't scramble his nerves. Suddenly, Xavier stopped and looked at Hawk. "Please, never do that again."

Hawk shrugged in acknowledgment, then looked around. Logan came out of the trees, with an unconscious Storm in his arms. "She alright?"

Logan nodded. "Just exhausted."

"Maybe Blitz Kreig wasn't a good idea."

"Ya think?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the fight scene between Shadow King and Hawk was supposed to be longer, but I lost the page somewhere. Hopefully I'll find it and add it on.**


	11. Thoughtful Pranks

Storm walked out onto the balcony behind the study. There had been no sign of the Shadow King since the attack, and that concerned her.

XXXX

Hawk was walking along the corridor texting Pebbleshine, when she ran into Phoebe. "Freak," Phoebe muttered.

Hawk stopped and turned toward her. She was about to make a retort when she saw Storm out on the balcony. _Revenge is mine,_ she thought. "Hey, Phoebe, could you get Storm for me?"

"Why?"

"Because you're closer to the study-"

"By a few feet."

"And I need to get Isis, who's just around the corner."

Phoebe growled, but went out anyway. The next thing she saw, Phoebe was struck by a lightning bolt... or _almost _struck by a lightning bolt. She was definitely singed though. Hawk covered her mouth as she started to laugh. The look on Phoebe's face was priceless. "Bird-brain!" Phoebe cried.

"Ooops, guess I forgot to warn you about that," Hawk said, giggling.

Rogue, Kitty, Ali, and Jubilee were nearby and came over to see what all the fuss was about. They couldn't hide their laughter. "Guess you finally got what was comin' to ya," Rogue said.

"Hawk," a voice said, icy clam behind her. The girls turned to see Storm in the doorway to the study. Rogue, Ali, Kitty, and Jubilee walked away.

_Uh-oh, _Hawk thought. _Now, I'm in trouble._

XXXX

A certain onlooker was up in the loft area, and saw everything. She started laughing at her sister's face. Then Ms. Munroe came in. Celeste thought about what had just happened, then decided to intervene. She still had to make up for helping her sisters tease Hawk. "Ms. Munroe?"

XXXX

Hawk and Storm looked up, and saw Celeste on her way down the stairs. "Yes, Celeste?" Storm said.

"Hawk didn't do it consciously. I was mind-controlling her. I wanted to get back at Phoebe for forcing me help with Hawk's taunting."

Storm looked at Hawk, who shrugged. "Hey, if she was mind-controlling me, I wouldn't remember. I wouldn't even remember. Heck, I wouldn't even know."

Storm looked at them suspiciously, but let it go. "Alright then," Storm said, turning to Celeste. "I'll need to see you in my office later, Celeste."

"Yes, ma'am."

With that, Storm left them. After she left, Hawk turned to Celeste. "What'd'you do that for?"

"Because I didn't want you to get into trouble for something Phoebe deserved."

"Well, thanks. I owe you _big time."_

"You bet you do. Besides, it was nice to see Phoebe get a dose of her own medicine."

"Can't argue you with that there."

XXXX

Storm went back out onto the balcony. She didn't believe Celeste's story for a second, but she didn't have any evidence to say otherwise. She'd deal with that later, though. What she wanted to do now was figure out what she was going to do now. What if the Shadow King were to attack again, possessing one of the students, holding them hostage? She didn't think she could bear it.

She sensed someone behind her, but she didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "What's wrong, 'Ro?" Logan asked.

"Do you have a habit of trying to sneak up on me? Or have you been hanging out with Hawk too often?"

"Both."

Storm smiled slightly, as did he. Then he was back to being serious. "Seriously, Storm, what's wrong?"

Storm sighed. "Do you think he'll ever give up?"

"Who?"

"Farouk. Shadow King."

"He's not here now."

"Logan, I'm serious. What if he possess one of the kids? I don't think I could live with myself knowing I've put them in danger."

"Hey, now," Logan said, softly, but firmly. "Don't talk like that."

"I'm scared, Logan."

Logan pulled her close, and she buried her face into his chest. Logan in turn, stroked her long white hair, soothingly.

"'Ro, whatever happens, I'll help you through it. I won't leave you."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I ain't leavin' anytime soon."

Somehow, Storm knew there was more to his words than he was letting on. After awhile, she turned around, and watched the sunset, with him just behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, if anyone can give me any advice on how to make this ending better, that would be much appreciated.**


End file.
